Displaced and Replaced
by jazz96
Summary: Inuyasha is kidnapped by a secret organization and used for reasons he doesn't understand. To make things worse, a fake copy of him is put in his place so now nobody can tell he's missing. How will he escape if ever?Inuxsessh Warning:yaoi


**Hello whoever is reading this!=D I suddenly got the idea to do this and I could not for the life of me get it out of my head for like 3 months now. This was inspired by many things, mainly books, television, and other random stuff! lol. This takes place 500 years after the feudal age and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in a relationship of course! You shoulda' seen the warning sign! **

**There might be a lemon in future chapters, but I'm not sure for a couple reasons. 1)If anybody I know ever found that lemon then I would be perfectly dead! 2) I'm not good with smut! I'll leave it up to your imaginations. lol. Okay that's pretty much all you need to know for now….I think. Oh! And I don't own Inuyasha, if I did there would be more episodes focusing on the inu bros. Hope ya' like this. **

**

* * *

**

****

**Watched**

A tall man was stood in a high balcony with his hands behind his back, looking regally up at the sky. He had dark brown hair up in a high ponytail and raven black eyes that held no warmth. The balcony showed a perfect view of the surrounding forest due to the fact that he had placed this building deep in the forest for very discreet reasons.

"Lord Hotaramu?" a scrawny, short man bowed deeply and respectfully to the proud male.

"Rise and explain to me what you have discovered," the man in question said without sparing a glance at his still-bowing subordinate.

He nodded and stood up. "This person is not who they claim to be. We have done intense research, it was hard to find, but he has been alive a lot longer than he lets on."

"Do you believe he is a demon?" His voice was deep and smooth, but had a small hint of question. He was now looking directly at his subordinate.

"We are not completely certain, but it is a high possibility. We are hoping he is half demon. All the others were full demons, and their demon blood rejected our tests, so they perished. The humans' blood was too weak to handle the tests, so they died as well. Our only hope is to find a half demon because we think that they may contain a certain balance between the two species. Then maybe our experiments will work" he finished his report.

"Half demons are hard to come by, especially in these times." The leader nodded.

"What are your orders my Lord?" the short man questioned.

"Observe his behavior and actions for a while. If he is what we are seeking then we must know him quite well; so that when the time comes, we won't fail" he said with narrowed pupils.

"Yes, Lord Hotaramu," the man bowed again and continued on his way to perform his 'research'.

* * *

"That will be 100 yen sir," the young, cashier cheerfully told the man with a low ponytail. The grey eyed man was wearing a black jacket and a grey t-shirt underneath. He was also pretty good looking…..

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha handed her the money from his jacket and grabbed his groceries.

"Thank you, come again," she replied with a cheeky smile.

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes at the overused phrase and strode out of the Quicky-Mart with the two full plastic bags held in one hand. It was a pretty sunny day, considering that it was fall and winter would obviously be starting soon but there was still a cool chill in the air. Many people were bustling about trying to get to their destinations as soon as possible. As he kept walking towards his house, the amount of people passing by lessened.

_**Creek**_

Inuyasha quickly looked over to where the noise had come from. There was an alleyway close to the source._ Was he being followed?_ He walked over to the alleyway and curiously looked around, but saw nothing suspicious. _Probably, just being paranoid _Inuyasha thought and kept walking.

A few minutes later, he came face to face with the tall building where Sesshomaru and he lived. It was a light blue color with many windows and balconies decorating each floor. The top floor was completely reserved for just Sesshomaru and him. The best part about it was the view that it provided, but there was really nothing interesting to see, except all the buildings and houses in town. That didn't much interest him, but in the mornings it was nice to be there when the sun came up because it reminded him of the feudal era.

He walked into the lobby and was cheerfully greeted by the clerk in charge of opening the door for the residents. They never had to pay rent due to the fact that they owned this entire building, but they did make their share of money from the people living here.

As he walked in to the elevator and it lifted him up; he couldn't help but let his mind wonder about the day's events. He and Kouga had gone to check out the motorcycles at the car dealership since he was hoping to buy one very soon. He didn't neccesarily need it, but it would be nice to have. Koga had also gone all wolfy on him by talking about all the girls he had recently rutted with as if he cared, so he had put a stop to it by telling the mangy wolf to shut his ass up. He wasn't really the type to talk much about that stuff, and he hated to admit that it sort of embarrassed him.

The elevator door opened and he walked towards a single door with silver plated words that read, "Takahashi Residence." He gradually opened the maroon door to be met with the sight of his mate, Sesshomaru, who was currently reading a novel while sitting on the sofa. He wore a blue button-up shirt and black slacks. "Sooo….no TV," Inuyasha said casually, as he took off his shoes and sat next to his brother with the groceries still in hand.

Sesshomaru stopped reading for a moment and looked at his little brother boredly. The hanyou was smirking at him with folded arms, and he looked ready to turn on the wretched television.

"The stupidity that you watch on television will eventually rot what little remains of your brain cells" Sesshomaru said with a similar smirk and went back to reading his books.

"Then maybe you should know that a lot of stuff that's on TV, is based on books, especially novels,"Inuyasha stated with a scowl and turned on the television with the remote to a show about a purple dinosaur that loved to play with little children.

"How do they know the dinosaur guy isn't evil? He looks pretty creepy if you ask me, especially his laugh and song" Inuyasha said, changing the channel to the news broadcast.

As they started to cover a story on a recent kidnapping, Inuyasha went to the kitchen to put away the groceries he had just bought.

"You are very cruel indeed Inuyasha."Sessomaru said facing the direction of the kitchen.

Inuyasha snorted with a smirk while putting a package of beef in the freezer, and replied, "Oh really?"

"Yes, you come home with an insult to me, your lover, and then you have the audacity to not reward me with one kiss" Sesshomaru responded with mock sadness.

"Reward for what? Being the biggest prick in the world" Inuyasha said with the same smirk as before from the kitchen.

"Does my dark black hair not attract you? Do my beautiful brown eyes not make you seem inferior?" Sesshomaru said like he knew the answer to the question.

"You want me to reward you for hiding your demon features?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru boredly as he started walking back towards the sofa. Inuyasha then gave Sesshomaru a short and chaste kiss as he sat down on the sofa once again.

"Is that all you will reward me? I think I deserve a more passionate kiss. Also more tongue filled and saliva induced" Sesshomaru asked suggestively, and he looked almost offended.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes towards the sky and punched Sesshomaru lightly on the shoulder with a smirk. "Only if you close your eyes first" the hanyou demanded.

"Hn, as you wish" Sesshomaru said, albeit slightly suspicious. He closed his eyes and simply waited although he knew that he wouldn't wait for long.

Inuyasha slowly got close to the full demon's face and….gave him a long, wet lick on his right cheek. Sesshomaru's quickly opened in his moment of surprise.

"Was that more passionate for you, my love" Inuyasha said, seemingly innocently and lovingly.

Sesshomaru shot a soft glare towards Inuyasha which regarded his previous statement as a load of crap and he said, "I suppose I should have seen that coming."

"Yes, you should have" Inuyasha said with a smile; he tried to focus on what the anchor man was saying.

"Hmm the media only produces negative situations so people will continue to watch and feel better about themselves" Sesshomaru stated and went back to reading his interesting novel.

"Does not. This is real life stuff Sessh. I guess danger will never really disappear." Inuyasha said solemnly with a shrug.

"Hey, you hungry?" the hanyou said suddenly. He took off his youki suppressing ring to reveal his nearly snow white silver hair and radiant golden orbs. He always felt more comfortable when he showed his true form even though he ran the risk of getting caught his dog ears on his head instead of human ears. It wasn't even that big of a risk since they had private rooms that no one else could access except themselves, so you could say they were careful. There were only a select few who knew of their true natures.

"What do you plan to make?" Sessh questioned with a lifted also removed a similar ring from his finger.

"The good stuff. Trust me," Inuyasha replied cockily, as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"It had better not be ramen" Sesshomaru said, his eyes still focused on his book.

That made Inuyasha instantly freeze in place and a fiery aura surrounded him." I can make whatever I damn hell please. I don't see you getting up and making something for yourself asshole" the hanyou glared at him with clenched fists.

"You proposed to make food and asked if I would like some. I merely stated my opinion" Sesshomaru said, pretending not to notice the angry aura surrounding his mate.

"Not with the tone of voice you used, you jerk off!" Inuyasha yelled. It was a good thing that these walls were sound proof.

"Must you always take things out of proportion?" He didn't appreciate being yelled at very much.

"So now I'm dramatic or something. Fuck you!" After Inuyasha gave the stuck up youkai the finger, he walked into the kitchen and decided to make some ramen with a smirk. Sesshomaru had two hands now, so he could make his own shit.

* * *

"Don't you get tired of Ramen?" Sesshomaru asked, while picking through the cabinets to find something to eat.

"Don't you get tired of yourself," Inuyasha said while stuffing his face with a cup of ramen and then slurping it up.

"Who could get tired of my dazzling form" Sesshomaru replied, conceitedly.

"Ha that's a laugh! You look like a bulldog with a stick up its ass and patches of fur missing," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I think not. And if that were true, I would assume you had some fetish for bulldog looking individuals," Sesshomaru smiled.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his Ramen before saying, "No, at first I thought you were my sister with your long, soft hair and colorful markings."

"So you admit that I possess beautiful hair," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Keh, no. I thought it was fake ass wig," Inuyasha chuckled. He knew this wasn't true, but this was just too damn funny and he played to win.

"Hmmm, it's perfectly normal to be jealous," Sesshomaru smirked as he placed his chin at the top of Inuyasha's head and wrapped his long arms around him.

"My hair is way more fluffier than yours and the dog ears are irrisistable." Inuyasha also smirked as he leaned into the embrace. Although, in the back of his mind there was a nagging voice telling him, _Finish that Ramen! _Which he dutifully ignored.

"Like a puppy" Sesshomaru said huskily as he leaned in towards Inuyasha so their lips were almost touching.

"I ain't no puppy, alright, you pine cone head" Inuyasha insulted half-heartedly, as his and Sesshomaru's lips locked into a loving kiss. The kiss started getting more passionate as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's tongues reaquinted themselves with each other.

Inuyasha turned around in his seat to lock his arms around Sesshomaru's head to deepen the kiss. Eventually they had to stop their make-out session for lack of air, but they stayed in their embrace for a while longer until Inuyasha stated bluntly,"I think my back is gonna need some sort of massage with the angle we're in."

That's when Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was in fact twisting his back in an odd angle on the chair to be facing him. He released his love with a small kiss and went back to searching for food.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, quickly slurped down the rest of the ramen, and opened the refrigerator to pull out a pack of beef-stake. He placed some spices on it and placed it in a pan to cook. The rest was easy as he just flipped the stake every once in a while in the oil for a few minutes. Sesshomaru observed, and was surprised it had only taken Inuyasha a small while to prepare such a delicious smelling stake.

Inuyasha put the stake in a rounded plate with the spatula. He then proceeded to shove the plate in Sessh's hands while saying, "Here. Was that so hard" and sat back down in his chair with folded arms.

Sesshomaru smiled his appreciation and sat down to properly devour the sizzling looking piece of meat. Oh and the stake, as well.

Netiher of them noticed that they were being observed by one very interested individual. His master would be very happy with his new findings.

* * *

"Lord Hotaramu?" the same subordinate he had excused earlier.

"Yes?" He resonded, he had expected to hear of his findings soon, but not this soon.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi is indeed a demon," the subordinate bowed. His master would be very pleases with the news he would give. After only a day of observation and a close call of being found out, he had found a hanyou.

"Hmm that's a pity," Lord Hotaramu glared. He did not like being let down.

"W..wait Lord Hotaramu, he has a mate that might interest you, though." The subordinate said hurriedly. He did not want his master to think badly of him.

"How so Haru, explain yourself," he demanded.

"U..um his mate, I believe is also possibly his brother, and he is a half demon." Haru stuttered.

"Hmm interesting," Lord Hataramu smiled coldly and said, "It seems we have our next target Haru."

* * *

**(Gasp) What shall transpire in the following chapters? lol. This was just kind of like the exposition, which basically introduces the characters and setting and yadda yadda you guys know what that means. O.O If you don't then you need to take more English classes! THIS TOOK ME LIKE 2 MONTHS TO TYPE! There I said it. This little chapter took me forever to finally finish lol. But if you guys like it then I'll try to update faster and make the chapters longer. There might be some spelling mistakes or something but I'm too lazy to . Goodbye and thanks for reading!*please review though* **


End file.
